Aren't We Friends Enough For That?
by kahhtina
Summary: First published for 2015 MM Celebration Day on Tumblr, an MM one-shot that takes place within canon s1.


I suddenly realized I needed to write this, so here is an offering from Tumblr's MM Celebration Day! This takes place after the flower show in 1x05 and the meeting on the bench in 1x06. xx

Enjoy!

**Or Aren't We Friends Enough for That?**

Matthew couldn't believe he'd convinced her to do this. He eyed his chestnut brown horse warily as the groom fastened a few more straps before finally checking the one beneath the horse's belly.

"Does Lady Mary ride often?" Matthew asked conversationally. Lynch looked rather annoyed as he tightened the last strap on the horse's reigns.

"Fairly often, Mr. Crawley," the groom replied, turning away from Matthew's rather homely mare to a stately white horse Matthew saw Mary ride on his first day at Downton.

"What's her name?" he asked Lynch of the chestnut, patting the velvety nose but he continuing to be wary of the horse. She nipped at him and Matthew pulled his hand away.

"Ruby," he murmured.

"You're here early, Cousin Matthew."

He whipped around, his ear reddening as he took in Mary's riding outfit, reminding him of their first rather rocky meeting. And now she'd agreed to come out riding with him, to his surprise and slight worry, especially after that disastrous dinner followed by the flower show. He'd been so cold, turning the tables on her after she'd slighted him.

Now he was grateful that she looked no more annoyed at him than usual, if slightly less so. Even apologetic. But as gorgeous and intimidating as always.

He hoped he wouldn't fall off the horse.

"I thought I'd get acclimated to this gal," he said, patting Ruby's neck as Mary walked up to her own horse, rubbing her gloved hand over the mare's neck. Ruby whinnied affectionately, bumping her nose against Matthew's free hand as though fishing for a treat. He fought the urge to pull his hand away again.

"When was the last time you rode?" Mary asked, adjusting her glove as Lynch collected the horses' reigns, leading the animals from the barn. Matthew fell into step with Mary as they followed, feeling rather clownish in his new riding outfit.

"It's been a while," he murmured vaguely, not wanting to admit that he hadn't ridden a horse since he was about eight years old, led around a pin at a fair in Manchester.

Mary cast him a sidelong glance, a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to keep up," she said, the playfulness in her voice making Matthew's head swim. He felt giddy for no reason, his heart skipping a few beats as Lynch stopped, tying the reigns around a fence so the riders could mount.

"My horse is ready if you wish for me to accompany you, m'lady," Lynch said solemnly, holding Mary's horse steady. She approached, but gave Matthew a backward glance before speaking, a glint in her eyes.

"I think we can manage, Lynch, thank you," Mary said and Matthew felt rather grateful. At least if he fell off, there would be fewer witnesses. And the smile she gave him also lent him something else.

Hope.

He watched as Mary mounted her charge, her skirt draping effortlessly as she settled into the saddle. Matthew had to admit that she looked as though she were born to ride a horse, her posture unchanging as she settled in.

"Mr. Crawley?" Lynch asked, turning to Matthew, who shook the dazed look from his face.

Matthew had to summon all his powers of concentration to not look like a complete fool while mounting the horse, a difficult feat considering he hadn't done such a thing in nearly two decades. A little shakily, he managed to get his foot in the other stirrup, grasping the reigns for dear life. The mare was taller than he'd thought, he almost wished he could wrap his arms around her neck or climb off, but he was afraid of Mary's reaction to his fear. _You can do this_, he told himself, _just relax_.

The saddle shifted beneath him as Lynch led Ruby and Mary's horse away from the fence.

"Feeling steady, sir?" Lynch asked, noting Matthew's unease.

"Ah, yes, is the saddle tight under there?" Matthew asked.

Lynch checked the strap. "Yes, sir, it's secured."

"Ah, good," Matthew murmured, feeling shaky all the same.

"All set?" Mary asked, one eyebrow lifting as she looked at him. He nodded, noting her smile as she turned away, urging her horse forward at a faster pace than Matthew liked. He followed after, tugging experimentally on his reigns, Ruby whinnying in agitation.

After distancing themselves from the barn, Mary slowed to a walk, turning her head to watch Matthew as he caught up to her.

"Now be honest—when was the last time you rode a horse?"

He bumbled along until Ruby leveled alongside Mary. His legs were clamped tightly around the horse's middle as he willed himself to stay on. His muscles already ached from the effort.

"Alright, fine, I was eight and it was a miniature horse," he said, his balance precarious for a moment. Mary stifled a smile, hiding her face for a moment before looking at him again.

"Try to relax," she recommended, coming to a halt, but Ruby walked on, Matthew's tugging against the reigns having little effect.

Mary urged her horse forward until she could reach Ruby's reins, dropping her own to grip one of Matthew's hands. She pulled back on the reins and the horse halted beside Mary's.

"Sit deep in the saddle to make her halt," she instructed. "Don't tug on her reins too much, but remind her you're in control."

Her voice was gentle as she spoke, instructive but lively all the same, as easy as it had been when they were laughing at Strallan only a few weeks before.

"Alright," Matthew said while the sensation of her gloved hand on his sent a jolt through his heart. Mary released his hand and urged her horse forward to a canter, leaving Matthew to follow after.

Feeling unsteadier, from her touch, Matthew somehow managed to move his horse, surprised that Ruby actually responded to him.

"That's it," Mary said as he leveled beside her. "Very good."

"Well, you're rather a good teacher," he said, heart still thudding madly as she smiled. He hoped he looked as at ease as Mary was, although he knew it had nothing to do with his inexperience on a horse.

"I was surprised you asked to go for a ride," she admitted with a glance at him.

"Were you?" Matthew questioned.

Mary nodded. "I was sure I had irritated you beyond repair at that horrid dinner party. It was only a silly game with Edith," she said, carefully gauging his response. "Truth be told, I had a much more pleasant evening talking to you."

His heart skipped a few beats as he trained his eyes on her.

"As did I," Matthew said honestly. Did he detect a minuscule blush in her cheeks? "I'm glad you've agreed to see more of me."

Her blush deepened, forcing her to look away for a moment.

"So am I," Mary replied. Her eyes sparkled and Matthew smiled, practically grinned, back at her. "Now, try to keep up," she instructed, her tone more lively as she broke into a gallop.

With a laugh, Matthew urged his own mare after her, determined to try.

**_Thoughts?_**


End file.
